


I'm Sorry

by DemonGirl0913



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGirl0913/pseuds/DemonGirl0913
Summary: I wrote this YEARS ago haha. Be gentle.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this YEARS ago haha. Be gentle.

You were walking down the street heading to the club, it was 20 & under night, when you saw your ex-boyfriends car parked out front of the club. You stopped just a few feet from the door. If his car was parked right out front that means he was inside. You still loved him. You didn't want to leave him a year ago but you had to be with your family. You touched your ring finger of your left hand. Even after a year you still wore the promise ring he gave you. You couldn't bring yourself to get rid of it. You missed him so much. You turned the ring face down, just in case you ran into him, and walked in the door. You met you friends at a table near the bar. 

"Oh, my you guys are never going to believe who is here" you said dramatically.

"Who?" Kayla and Brooke asked in unison.

"Greg Sanders. My ex that I left, here. Broken Hearted! His cars parked out front." You were freaking out.

"Don't worry about him, baby doll. It's your 19th birthday!" Kayla said, touching your arm. "We're here to have fun, not worry about boys."

"Okay," you replied. "Let's dance."

You headed to the dance floor where you dance for a good hour. You pulled Kayla aside.

"I'm going to the bathroom," you practically yelled so she could hear you over the music.

"Need me to come with?" she asked.

"No." you said to her. "I'm okay."

As you walked to the bathroom you couldn't help but think about Greg and why he was here, tonight. He was 25 years old and tonight was 20 & under night. I bet he has some hot young date, you thought as you walked into the bathroom. You hadn't seen him all night so maybe that wasn't his car parked out front. In the bathroom you peed, washed your hands, and touched up your makeup in the mirror. Walking out of the bathroom, you were looking in your purse and ran right into somebody's chest. They put their arms on your arms, steadying you. As you got your footing, you looked up to apologize and saw Greg's shocked facing staring down at you.

"Leah?" he asked, not sure he seeing right.

"Hey Greg," you said not knowing what to say.

"I thought you were in Kentucky, with your parents," he said, sounding upset.

Before answering you just looked at him. You had missed him so much. Even now seeing him in front of you, you missed him. "I was," was all you could say. Your heart hurt to be this close to him, knowing how bad you had hurt him. How bad you had hurt yourself, hurting him.

"When did you," he paused as if thinking what to ask you. "When did you get back?"

"A few days ago. I haven't been back long, and I don't even know if I am staying." You said being honest with him.

"And you didn't think to call and tell me?" he said accusingly.

"And say what?" you said, flustered. "Hey, Greg I know I left and broke your heart. But I am back now and we can fix things and pick up where we left off? Yeah, because that's fair. I just assumed you forgot all about me and moved on, besides why else would you be here on 20 & under night?"

"I'm here because a friend asked me for some help, moving some furniture. Not because I'm with someone." He said, still staring at you. You realized he was still holding onto your arms. "Are you here with someone?" he asked you.

"Just the girls, Kayla and Brooke," you said avoiding his eyes. You were suddenly very aware of how close you were standing. You remembered the ring on your left hand, and wished you would have taken it off. The DJ played a slow song and Greg looked towards the dance floor. You knew he was going to ask you to dance.

"Dance with me?" he asked you. "Just one dance."

"Okay." You said, not having the strength to resist. He led you to the center of the dance floor and wrapped his hands around your waist, yours around his neck. You didn't really dance, just swayed to the music.

"Are you seeing anyone from back home?" he asked catching you off guard.

"No I haven't been with anyone since you," you said not thinking.

"Oh, I wouldn't have guessed."

"Why not?" you asked defensively.

"You're beautiful Leah. How would any guy not want you?"

"I have had offers. I just don't accept any of them." You said still being honest.

Now it was his turn to ask why not. You began to get frustrated because you didn't want him to know the truth. Without thinking you wiped hair out of your face with your left hand, and Greg grabbed your hand, startling you. From all the dancing the ring had turned back around, now facing Greg. You pulled your hand away.

"Leah?" he said getting your attention. "Is that what I think it is?" You didn't answer. "Is that the ring I gave you for out two year anniversary?" he asked, with an edge to his voice.

"Yes," you whispered looking at the ground, not wanting to see his eyes.

"Why?" was all he asked?

"I don't want to talk about this, Greg. Not here."

"Then come with me. We can talk at my house and then you can leave. Promise," he said, meaning it.

"Greg, that's not a good idea," you said, not knowing how much longer you could hold in the tears.

"Please," he pleaded. "We need to talk. Obviously you still care or you wouldn't have that ring on your finger still."

"Okay, let me go tell the girls. But talking. That's it, and then I have to go home." You said. You welcomed the space as you walked away.

"Meet me at the door," he said as you walked away. You waved to let him know you'd heard him. You headed to where the girls were standing. Once there you told them what you were doing.

"So after a year of not speaking you're just going to go home with him?" Kayla asked.

"We need to talk and I am too upset to drive. Of course he doesn't know that. But I owe him an explanation. I still love him. I want to do this." You said meaning every word.

"You don't owe him anything, Leah," Brooke said to you.

"I need this as much as he does."

"Okay, call us tomorrow and let us know how it goes."

"Thanks, love you girls."

"Love you too," they said in unison.

You said your goodbyes and met Greg at the door. You continued walking past him, knowing he would follow. You went straight to his SUV and waited for him to unlock it. You climbed in the passenger side, Greg climbing in the driver's side. You both buckled your seat belts in silence and headed to his house.

"It's not too late, if you want to grab a bite to eat," Greg said breaking the silence.

"I'm not hungry, but you cans top for yourself," you replied.

"I was just being polite. I'm not hungry either."

You both stayed quiet most of the way until Greg asked you a question.

"Why do you still wear the ring?" he asked, not looking at you. "And don't say because you like the ring. I want the truth." You looked down at the ring, knowing why you still wore it. You looked out the window and took a deep breath.

"Because it's all I have left you what we had," you finally answered. Your eyes began to fill with tears.

"You left me remember?" he said, getting angry. "I didn't make you leave."

"Don't you think I know that?" you said, raising your voice. "I know what I did and I have regretted it every day since. I haven't been with anyone else because I never got over you! I have missed you so much sometimes I can't breathe. Seeing your car outside the club tonight brought it all back and now I'm in your damn SUV about to cry because of something I did to myself." You didn't want to look at him so you remained looking out the window. "I have thought about coming back a thousand times over, but I couldn't do that to you. That's why I didn't tell you I was here. I couldn't hurt you again." You finally looked at him.

"Why didn't you come back?" he said, barely above a whisper. "I would have welcomed you with open arms."

"How could I do that to you Greg? How could I expect that much from you, when I just walked away? In my mind the love you had for me, died the day I walked away from you." You were crying now. You didn't realize you had parked until you heard his garage door closing.

"I should have fought for you. I shouldn't have let you leave, without at least some sort of fight. I could have gone with you. I have played that day over in my mind at least once every day thinking of how I could have kept you here or at least kept us together. But you're here now and we have a shot to fix this, Leah. We have a second chance." He finally stopped talking and just looked at you. You had both unbuckled your seat belts, but were still sitting in the SUV.

"I have loved you every second I have been gone, Greg. And I want to be with you. But how would we do it? How can we go back to being like it was?" you asked, knowing it would never be like it was.

"Like this," he said, pulling you across the seat and onto his lap. He kissed your lips and you didn't have the strength to resist it. You kissed back, and adjusted your legs so they were on either side of him, straddling his waist. Your tongues tangled in each other's mouths, not being able to get enough. Even though all you were doing was making out, vigorously, you felt Greg get hard beneath you. Heat pooled between your eyes at the feel of him against your leg. You scooted back to push his jacket off his shoulders, your butt honking the horn in the process. You pulled apart, needing more space that the SUV could provide. You climbed back into the passenger seat and out the door. Greg was already at the door leading into the house, unlocking it. You shrugged out of your coat as you walked inside the house. You dropped it on the floor and turned to face Greg. Just as he turned around, after shutting the door, you pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He turned so he was on top and ground his hips into yours. The passion between you two was still very present. You groaned into the kiss, snaking one hand under his shirt. He pulled away to remove the shirt, so it couldn't get in the way again. 

He tossed the shirt to the floor. He leaned back in to kiss you but you kissed his chest instead. You kissed a trail up to his neck, along his jaw line and finally his mouth. He began tugging at the bottom of your shirt. Getting the hint, you broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over your head. He unhooked your bra and you let it fall to the floor, along with your shirt. You pushed Greg away a little and walked to the kitchen. Greg followed, like you knew he would. You stopped in front of the island and turned to face him. He immediately began kissing you again, unsnapping the button on your jeans and pushing them to the floor. He picked you up, the jeans falling off your feet to the floor, and sat you on the counter. He stepped between your legs and continued kissing you. You unsnapped the button on his jeans and unzipped the sipper. You pushed them down his hips, and he stepped out of them, his mouth never leaving yours. Your kisses were filled with hunger. He trailed his hand down your stomach, then down your thigh, stopping to rest on the front of your panties. He slipped a finger under the thin fabric and stroked you clit making you scream out.

"Oh, Greg," you screamed breaking the kiss. "Yes."

He flicked your clit again, getting a jerk from you in response. He slipped one finger inside you, still working your clit with his thumb. He thrust his finger in and out at a hard, steady pace. You could feel your climax getting closer and closer, and were surprised at how fast he was making you orgasm. He broke the kiss, only to suck your nipple. He bit down lightly, slipping a second finger inside you, making you yell out as your orgasm ripped through you. You rode his fingers until the shuddering stopped. You kissed his temple and he pulled you off the counter, turning your backside to him. Getting the hint, you braced yourself on the counter, spreading your legs as Greg pulled your panties down. He placed his erection at your vaginal entrance and paused. You shifted towards him, needing him inside you. He thrust into you quickly, needing the contact as well. You both cried out in ecstasy at the feel of each other. He pulled out slowly, only to thrust into you again, ripping a moan from deep within your throat. He picked up a steady pace and left you with only the ability to moan and pant. You felt another orgasm rising and asked him to go faster. He thrust into you harder and faster now, and you exploded in pleasure. You rode out the orgasm and as the shuddering stopped, Greg thrust into you one last time, coming as well. He pulled out of you and you turned around to face him.

"God, I missed you Greg. And not just the sex. I missed all of you," you said touching his cheek. "I missed your eyes, your smile, your kiss," you said touching his lips. He kissed your fingertip, putting his hand on your cheek.

"I missed you too Leah. So much. Some days I could barely move. When I saw you still wore that ring I knew you never stopped loving me. I knew I could never stop loving you." He bent and kissed your cheek, ever so slightly. He reached down to put on his boxers, handing you his shirt and your underwear. You both got dressed, if you can call that dressed. He took your hand, leading you to the couch. He sat down, pulling you onto his lap.

"What does this mean for us?" you asked, not knowing what to do next. "I don't know if I'm staying here or not."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not letting you go again. If you decide you can't stay here, I will go wherever you go," he said, holding your hand in his.

"What about your job?"

"If the time comes," he said looking into your eyes, "and you decide you can't stay here I will get transferred to wherever you want to live. Whether it be back home in Kentucky or Alaska. I will go wherever you go." Your heart swelled with joy and a tear rolled down your cheek. Here was a man, whose heart you broke a year ago, willing to up and leave his career for you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He hugged back just as tight. He pulled back a little.

"Hop up for a second," he said, sitting you next to him. He got up and went into the kitchen, looking in a drawer for something. He came back into the living room, carrying in his hand a little black box. He got down on one knee in front of you and you began to cry again.

"Greg?" you said, more of a question than anything. He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a blue stone surrounded by diamonds. It was beautiful.

"Marry Me Leah?" he asked, looking into your eyes. "I love you with everything in me and I want you to be my wife."

"When did you get this ring?" you asked, knowing he didn't get it in the last 4 hours.

"I bought it the day you told me you were going home. I had the whole night planned down to when I was going to propose. But when I came home you told me you were leaving. So I put it in that drawer, hoping I would have the chance to tell you about it. I never gave up hope on us." He looked at you with love in his eyes. He looked at you the same way he did when he first told you he loved you.

"I'm so sorry Greg," you said hugging him. "I never would have left if I'd have known."

"Marry me?" he asked you again.

"Of course I'll marry you!" you said, almost screaming with joy. He took your left hand, moving the promise ring to your other hand, and placed the ring on your third finger.

"I love you Leah. And I can't wait to make you Mrs. Sanders." He said kissing your hand.

"I love you too Greg. And I can't wait to be Mrs. Sanders." You kissed him with all the love you had, and couldn't wait to start your life together.


End file.
